List of Bloons
BTD Series= Red Bloons: They're slow, and only take 1 pop to kill. Super duper easy. Blue Bloons: They move a bit faster and contain a Red inside them. Green Bloons: They move faster and contain a Blue. Yellow Bloons: Even faster and contain a Green. Not so easy anymore. Black Bloons (BTD 1-3): They're very slow, but are immune to bombs and contain 2 Yellows. Pretty much the toughest Bloon in BTD 1. White Bloons (BTD 1-3): They're like the Black Bloons, but instead of an immunity to bombs, they have an immunity to freezing. Otherwise, they're still slow and have 2 Yellows inside of them. Rainbow Bloons (BTD 2&3): They have a moderate speed, and contain 2 Blacks and 2 Whites, making them quite a threat. Lead Bloons (BTD 2-5): Pretty slow, but they can only be popped by bombs due to being made of metal, and they also have 2 Blacks inside them. Ceramic Bloons (BTD3-5): They're pretty fast, and take a bunch of hits to pop. They also contain 2 Rainbows, making them pretty threatening. MOAB: It's not too fast, but still not very slow, and it takes lots and lots and LOTS of hits to pop. It also has 4 Ceramics in it, making it a huge threat. In BTD3, it's White, in BTD4, it has White and Blue stripes, and from BTD5 onward, it's Blue. Pink Bloons: They're really fast and contain a Yellow. An upgrade for Yellows. Black Bloons (BTD4&5): They're like the Blacks from the previous games, but instead of containing 2 Yellows, they now contain 2 Pinks. White Bloons (BTD4&5): Just like the Black Bloons, they now contain 2 Pinks instead of 2 Yellows. Camo Bloons (BTD4): They're somewhat slow, but they cannot be seen by most towers, making them pretty hard to pop. They also have 2 Pinks inside of them. Zebra Bloons: They move at an average speed, and they're immune to bombs and immune to freezing. They also have a Black and a White in them. Rainbow Bloons (BTD4&5) Still pretty slow, but instead of having 2 Blacks and 2 Whites, these have 2 Zebra Bloons. BFB: It moves a bit slower than a MOAB, and takes lots and lots and LOTS and LOTS of hits to pop. It also contains 4 MOABS, making them incredibly strong. In BTD4, it has White and Red stripes, and from BTD5 onward, it's mostly Red. Regenerative Bloons: Regen Bloons aren't a single type of Bloon. Instead, they are an attribute that can be applied to any Bloon that is weaker than a MOAB. If a Bloon is regenerative, it will be in the shape of a heart and slowly grow more layers. E.g. If a Red Bloon is regenerative, then after a bit, it will grow an extra layer and turn into a Blue Bloon. Camo Bloons (BTD5): Unlike in BTD4, where Camo Bloons were just a single type of Bloon, Camo is now an attribute, like Regen Bloons. If a Bloon is a Camo Bloon, then it will only be able to be seen by towers that have Camo Detection. E.g. A Camo Bloon can go past a Tack Tower without being seen, but a Ninja Monkey will be able to see and pop it. ZOMG: A monumental Bloon in BTD history. The ZOMG is incredibly slow, but takes thousands upon thousands of hits to pop. And after being popped, it will release 4 BFBS, making it one of the biggest threats in the seiries. Also, certain abilities in the game can insta-pop MOABS and BFBS, but the ZOMG is immune to those abilities, making it even harder. It's Black with a bit of Green in certain spots. Bloonarius The Inflator: It moves slower than a ZOMG, but it has more health than one. It doesn't release any Bloons upon being popped, but as long as it is alive, more and more Bloons will come rushing in from the start of the track. The more damage you have dealt to Bloonarius, the stronger these Bloons will be. Dreadbloon the Armored Behemoth: It's faster than Bloonarius, but has less health. It also causes Bloons to rush in from the start of the track, but they don't become stronger as you defeat it. It starts out with a layer of stones protecting it. This layer can be damaged by any type of projectile, but Dreadbloon doesn't take damage while it has this armor. Once the stone armor is defeated, Dreadbloon can take damage, but only from projectiles that can pop Lead Bloons. 1 fourth into the fight, halfway through the fight, and 3 fourths into the fight, it will regenerate that stone layer and you will have to destroy the armor again before continuing to damage it. Blastapopoulos the Demon of the Core: Blastapopoulos is like the previous 2 boss Bloons: It's slow, has a lot of health, and continuously spawns Bloons from the start of the track. It's special ability is to shoot a fireball at your strongest tower, which temporarily stuns it. Using a high amount of towers is beneficial in this battle, as the fireball can only stun 1 tower, leaving the other towers to shoot it down. Vortex the Deadly Master of Air: The las boss Bloon. It yet again is slow, has tons of health, and spawns Bloons from the start of the track. It's ability is to send out a circular wave of air around it, that confuses nearby towers. Confused towers have a slower firerate, making them less useful. |-|Original Bloons Series = Basic Bloons: These are completely normal Balloons that pop after 1 hit. They come in 4 colors: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Unlike in other games, there is no difference between Bloon colors. Tack Bloons: These are Pink Bloons that upon being popped, will spray out tacks in 8 directions, which can pop other Bloons. Triple Dart Bloons: These are Cyan Bloons that upon being popped, sets the player's special to "Triple Darts." When the player has this special, their next shot will shoot 3 Darts rather than 1. Ice Bloons: These are also Cyan Bloons that upon being popped, will Freeze nearby Bloons. Frozen Bloons cannot be popped by most projectiles. Extra Dart Bloons: These are Purple Bloons that upon being popped, will give the player an extra dart. Boomerang Bloons: These are Green Bloons that upon being popped, sets the player's special to "Boomerang." When the player has this special, their next shot will be replaced by a Boomerang that comes back to the player. Bomb Bloons: These are Red Bloons that upon being popped, will cause a big explosion that pops Bloons touched by it. This explosion can pop Frozen Bloons. Pacman Bloons: These are Green Bloons that upon being popped, will spawn Pacman for a few seconds. Using the arrow keys will allow you to move him. He can eat through Bloons and Ceramic blocks. Spike-Ball Bloons: These are Orange Bloons that upon being popped, will drop a spiked ball onto the Bloons below it that will pop them.. Lightsabre Bloons: These are Dark Blue Bloons that upon being popped, will shoot out 2 light blades to the left and right of the Bloon, popping any Bloons that get touched by it. These blades can pop Frozen Bloons. Rainbow Bloons: These Bloons start out in a jar. If the jar is hit with a dart, it will release the Rainbow Bloon. Upon being released, they will swiftly fly upwards. Layered Bloons: These are Green Bloons with a dot pattern on them. If you hit them, they will turn into a Pink Bloon with a dot pattern. If that Bloon is popped, it will turn into a Yellow Bloon with the pattern. These Yellow Bloons don't transform into anything else upon being popped. Bee Bloons: These are Bloons with a Yellow and Black stripe pattern that upon being popped, spawns some bees. These bees follow the mouse and can pop Bloons. They will disappear after a few seconds or if they fly into a metal block. Flower Bloons: These are Green Bloons that upon being popped, spawn 1 Red Bloon and 6 Yellow Bloons in a flower shape. Ace Bloons: These are Blue Bloons that upon being popped, sets the player's special to "Ace." When the player has this special, for their next attack, they will choose between left and right. On the edge opposing the direction the player chose, an arrow will appear and move up and down. When the player clicks again, an Ace will come flying in from where the arrow was, and pop all Bloons it flies through. Trippy Bloons: These are Bloons with a Black and White spiral pattern on them. If you hit one, gravity will be reversed, so instead of your Darts arc-ing downwards, your Darts will arc upwards, and vice versa. Camo Bloons: These are Green Bloons that will alternate between fading in and fading out. They can only be popped while visible. Bloons 2 Expansions: Bloons 2 had 2 Expansions: The Christmas level pack, and The Spring Fling level pack. These Expansions alter the appearance of some Bloons to make them more thematic. |-| Bloons Pop 3= Bloon Colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Cyan, and Pink. Tack Bloons: Upon being popped, pops the 8 surrounding Bloons. Spike-Ball Bloons: Upon being popped, pops everything below it. Lightsabre Bloons: Upon being popped, pops the 3 Bloons to it's left and the 3 Bloons to it's right. Popcorn Bloons: Popping them gives you extra points.